


The War Of Sky And Sea

by Cinnabunni



Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della vs. Donald, Family Drama, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what to tag this as, I'm Bad At Tagging, The title sounds angsty and the summary sounds angsty but I promise this is not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Huey, Dewey, and Louie all found themselves in the middle of a war. Not just any sort of war, but a family war.And this could be quite dangerous, knowing their family. Let's hope everything ends well.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Fethry Duck
Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568677
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	The War Of Sky And Sea

Huey, Dewey, and Louie all found themselves in the middle of a war.

Now, the three didn't mind bickering. Hell, they did it all the time. It was normal for families to fight. But fights that escalated always ended badly. They always ended with someone hurt  (or lost) . It would end with no one talking  (sometimes for a decade) , and everyone angry. It hurt everyone around the people who were fighting, and nothing good came out of it.

So when they found themselves with another fight, it scared them a little. Until they found out what was happening.

All of the furniture was moved to the sides of the living room, with a white tape separating the room into two halls. Della and Gladstone stood on one side of the tape, while Donald and Fethry stood on the other side.

When Della spotted the triplets, her scowl changed into a smile. "Kids! Good, you're here. Please tell your Uncle Donald and Fethry that the  _ sea _ is despicable, and the sky is  _ obviously  _ better."

"Uh, say what now?" Louie said, looking up from his phone.

"What's happening here?" Huey asked, and Donald sighed.

"Della and I started to have a fight over sky and sea, and she dragged in our cousins to prove her point, even if she's  _ wrong _ ."

Della scoffed. " _ Please _ , both me and Gladdie know that the sky is much better. Better than your death trap known as the ocean."

Louie groaned. "I just wanted to watch some TV!"

Della smiled. "Boys, you'll join my side, right? I mean, the bright, colorful sky is definitely a lot better than the dangerous, dark, cold, ocean, right?"

"Well, I mean, first, both sky  _ and _ ocean are very cold," Huey corrected, "second, I prefer the ocean. It has a lot of creatures that hide in the depths. I mean, we've only explored five percent of it! Who knows what lies in the other 95 percent of it!"

"Uh, yeah. Who knows what lies in there! Meanwhile up in the sky, you know what to expect! Fluffy clouds, beautiful scenery, a few birds here and there, you know, normal things. Not fish! Not gross, disgusting, slimy fish!" Della retorted. Gladstone nodded. 

"Yeah, gotta agree with Dells here. But I'm mostly over here for the beautiful scenery with the orange and purple skies."

"The ocean is beautiful too!" Fethry said, almost glaring at his cousins.

"Anyway, sorry Mom, but I have to go over with Uncle Donald and Fethry for this one," Huey said, as he walked over to their side. Fethry patted Huey's head, and Donald smirked.

“Also, if I might add, fish are not disgusting!” Fethry said. “They are beautiful creatures. Just look at Mitzi! She’s a beautiful creature, and deserves to be loved.”

“Mitzi deserves  _ nothing _ . Fish are gross. Fi-fish-ugh, I can’t even even say it without gagging, that’s how gross they are!”

“Point is, Huey is on our side, Dumbella. So we win!” Donald said. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry Uncle Donald, but I’m gonna have to side with Mom for this one,” Dewey said, as he walked over to the other side.

“Nice to see you on the  _ right _ side, Dew Drop,” Gladstone said, patting Dewey’s head, as Della cackled.

“See that Donnie? We’ve one!”

“Della, it’s still even.”

Della looked over to Louie, who was still standing in the doorway. “Louie, sweetheart, you’ll pick my side, right? Your Uncle Donald and Fethry, and your brother are crazy people-”

“Hey!”

“-and have no idea how  _ wonderful _ it is. Because it isn’t a death trap, like the ocean.”

Louie shrugged. “I mean, you can still die up in the sky. Sky pirates could raid you, and possibly kill you, you could fall off the plane and die, and very slow death, mind you, and very painful. Plus there’s like, nothing up there, anyway.”

Fethry smiled. “So you’ll join our team, Lil’ Gladstone?”

“No, no, I never said that. The sea is as deadly as the sky, maybe even more. I could drown, die by some unknown water creature, or some other random obscure thing. Too risky.”

“...So which side are you joining, then?” Huey questioned.

“Land.”

“Excuse me,  _ what _ ?” Della said. Smiling, Louie sat down, not on either of the sides.

“Well, I don’t want either. Besides, who doesn’t want to stay at home? Or at least stay where it’s safe, like land. So, neither.”

“...So we’re back to where we started,” Donald said, groaning.

Gladstone shrugged, with the lazy smile he always has. “Well Donaldo, I think  _ we _ win, because we’re obviously right.”

“But we have facts!” Huey said, Fethry nodding. “All you guys have is ‘because the sky is pretty when the sun is setting’.”

“Well, we don’t have unknown creatures that will kill us out of nowhere! We at least know what’s going to attack us, which is nothing! The sky is perfectly harmless!”

“That is completely  _ false _ ! The sky has a multitude of-”

“What is going on in here?” Everyone went silent when they heard this, followed by a stomp with a cane. Scrooge glared at all his nephews and niece.

“Oh hey, Uncle McDunckle. We were just debating about a few things...again,” Gladstone answered. When Scrooge saw the white tape dividing the room, he groaned.

“Not again,” he muttered. He looked down. “Louie, lad, what are you doing?”

“Watching my favorite episode of Ottomen Empire,” he replied, happily watching it from his phone, sitting in the middle of the doorway. Scrooge glared at the rest.

“Della, I do  _ not _ want a repeat of the Fire of 2003, you hear me lass?”

“Of  _ course _ Uncle Scrooge. We were nineteen-we are now mature adults.”

“You mean I’m a mature adult, Dells,” Donald said.

“...Just gonna ignore that you said that,” Della muttered. “Uncle Scrooge! Could you  _ please _ pick a side, so we can end this?”

Scrooge shook his head. “Why would I want to be in either scenario? Everyone knows there’s more treasure to be held in the land.”

“See! I  _ told _ you that land was better!”

“Now, if anyone is interested in actually doing something, I will be waiting in the foyer for anyone who wants to join Webbigail and I on an adventure.” Nobody moved a muscle. “Not even you, lad?” Scrooge questioned, looking down.

“Nah, I’m fine watching Ottomen Empire, and watching to see if Huey snaps. I’ll stay here.”

“If you say so…Now then,” he said, pointing his cane at the groups. “Do  _ not  _ burn the manor while I am gone.”

“Pssh, please, you can trust us!” Della said.

“Yeah Uncle Scrooge, we can handle this like mature people,” Dewey said with a nod.

With a shake of his head, Scrooge left, grumbling to himself. If that was how they wanted to spend their afternoon, then fine by him. Scrooge didn’t mind any sort of quarrels; as long as it didn’t lead to anything bad. Fighting was normal in their family, and as long as no one got hurt (or burnt down his home), then everything was fine.

Thankfully, they only caught the living room on fire this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the latest episode, "The Lost Harp of Mervana!" and I really wanted to write this. I'm surprised at how fast I wrote this. I did have a lot of fun writing it though, and I haven't had this much fun writing in a while. I don't even now what this is, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
